The present invention relates to an oil pressure device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oil pressure device which is disposed on a hoist frame.
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional oil pressure pump 60; is disposed on a hoist frame 10. The hoist frame 10 has an upper panel 40 and a middle panel 20. An oil cylinder 50 is disposed on the upper panel 40. A mold 501 is disposed on a bottom of the upper panel 40. Two mounts 30 are disposed on the middle panel 20. A working piece 70 is disposed on the mounts 30. A handle 601 is connected to the oil pressure pump 60. An oil pipe 80 is connected to the oil pressure pump 60 and the oil cylinder 50. The handle 601 should be operated manually.
An object of the present invention is to provide an oil pressure device which is operated easily.
Accordingly, an oil pressure device is disposed on a hoist frame. The hoist frame has an upper panel and a middle panel. An oil cylinder is disposed on the upper panel. A mold is disposed on a bottom of the upper panel. Two mounts are disposed on the middle panel. The oil pressure device comprises a pneumatic pump having a lower cover and a pneumatic cylinder, a base seat disposed on the pneumatic cylinder, the lower cover disposed on a bottom of the pneumatic cylinder, an oil tank disposed on the base seat, and an oil pump connected to the base seat. The oil pump has a piston shaft. A handle is connected to the piston shaft. The base seat has an oil sucking channel. An oil pipe is connected to the base seat and the oil cylinder. The oil pipe communicates with the oil sucking channel of the base seat. The lower cover has a guide channel, a valve plug, a through aperture for receiving the valve plug, an inner chamber, an inlet channel, an outlet channel, a plurality of vent holes communicating with the outlet channel, and a valve piston disposed in the inner chamber. The pneumatic cylinder has an inner pump connected to the base seat, a piston rod passing through the inner pump, a pneumatic piston connected to the piston rod, and a spring surrounding the inner pump and the piston rod.